The NightMare's Beginning
by Lil'NightMare1789
Summary: It's always a world of friendship But, When the local bad guy Decides to team up with a dark force from several worlds away it is up to several Ponies and animatronics to stop this evil before it comes into play! Rated T for later violence in the chapters.
1. Chapter1: Just a Dream

**Chapter One: Just a Dream**

 **Third person pov**

 **ALL CHARCTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO HASBRO, The only characters that belong to me are Alena and DreamMaker! So carry on read if you want.  
**

* * *

Scootaloo, a orange pegasus with purple hair, and Aleana, a white pegasus with blue hair, are running through the roads of Ponyville ( a place where all ponies live in peace sometimes) trying to escape the grey voidish wave that was consuming the world. The white pegasus spoke while out of breath, " Scoots, what is that?" The orange filly yelled in reply, " How should I know, we have to find shelter before its gets to us though." Aleana nodded and took the lead heading towards the farm on the outskirts of town. While running Scootaloo tripped on her feet, falling, she tried to get up, but the wave consumed her. It made her weak so she couldn't stand or speak, her color drainded till she was a sickly grey color.  
Aleana not noticing her friend was missing kept running dodging trees and vines, when she finally made it to the farm. She ran to the cellar located at the back of the house tripping over herself, she opened the door quickly and went inside closing the door praying she was safe. A soft faint, scared whisper said, "Who are you?" Aleana replied back with a fast breath voice, " I'm Aleana" "Aleana! Oh, we are so glad to see you" the voice said as the room got brighter from a white bodied, pink and purple haired unicorn. The voice turned out to be AppleBloom ,a peach filly with pink hair, then she said with a questioned look, "Do you know where Scootaloo is if she is even alive?" Aleana looked around and panicked after she relized she wasn't behind her and replied quickly and ashamed, "She was with me, but we may have been seperated because of that wave thing."  
 **Back with Scootaloo**. Scootaloo opened her eyes slowly and heavily like she was asleep when a dark blue pony with grey and blue hair walked up and looked at her. she didn't relize he was there till she fully woke up, as she woke he asked in a friendly voice, "Young one are you alright?" he helped her up as she said, "I'm not really sure a wave was coming when I fell and then everything went black." The dark pony thought to himself 'I can turn this filly against her friends' he then smiled and replied, "I saw what really happened if you want to know and I know wher your friends are at." Scootaloo thought about the choices and said, "You really saw what happend? Please tell me then take me to my friend if you are ok with that." The blue pony smiled a unnoticeable evil smile and replied "From where I was at it looked like an act of bretrayal, but this is what happened you and your friend were running away from that wave you talked about then your friend tripped you and left you there so she could get to saftey." Scootaloo was Shocked it was truely an act of betrayal she thought a little bit more while a tear was forming and said, "Take me to her I need to talk to her, and I didn't catch your name." The blue pony wrinkiled his nose a tiny bit hating to say his name, but he did anyway, "My name is DreamMaker, shall we go now?" Scootaloo smiled and followed DreamMaker. While walking Scoots noticed several color drained ponies lying motionless on the ground and questioned DreamMaker, "Why did I survive that attack and they didn't?" He thought of a way to say what he thought and came up with a brillient idea, "Probably beacause you are young and you fainted to quickly." She nodded convinced that, that was the case, "Why are we at AppleBlooms barn?" asked the orange filly. DreamMaker pointed his wing towards the cellar, "Why don't you have a look for yourself." Scoots walked to the cellar and opened it expecting something horrible but instead it was her three friends AppleBloom, SweetieBelle, and Aleana. "You are all alive. Aleana why did you leave me to die?" Aleana looked puzzled and said, "I didn't leave you to die? I just now relized you weren't with me." Scootaloo was even more confused knowing her friend almost never lies, she glanced back at the dream pony then looked back at her friend, "My new friend said you tripped me to get away from that wave?!" All the little fillies just looked at eachother and Aleana said, "Who is this pony you speak of and why would you believe him?" DreamMaker smiled at the arguement that was going on while walking to the doorway and said with a mocking voice, "That pony you speak of is DreamMaker and I would like to know who you three are." they gave angry stares at him and Aleana said their names, "I'm Aleana, that white unicorn is Sweetiebelle, and the peach earth pony is AppleBloom." "Pretty names little ones. but have you all wondered just a tiny bit, why aren't any of you parents or siblings anywhere?" DreamMaker said giving up on his turn them against each other plot. The four fillies looked around and said in unison, "I didn't think of that why is that?" The dream pony replied happily, "Probably because you are all asleep in your homes instead of being the survivers of the Rainbow Factory color wave." they sat their with shocked faces and Aleana said, "You mean this is just a ..." the fillies visions all blurred cutting off Aleana's sentence. They woke up from their dreams looking around the room thinking it infact was just a dream.

* * *

 **Lil'NightMare here to say hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be doing the next one soon. Also I am super lazy so there will be majior delays on this story but hope you guys like it and if you like plz leave a review! Also how do people Write such long chapters! I need to know or I can just learn the long way that's fine too! And without further ado Lil'NightMare Out!**


	2. Chapter2: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2: The Journy Begins**

 **Shade's POV(she is a grey and red bodied dark black and red haired Alicorn)**

 **Hey People. All Characters belong to HASBRO but Shade, Aleana, and DreamMaker ! Also the place DarkHall Passage so read if you want and see you when the chapter is over :)  
**

* * *

I was dreaming a gourgeous dream when my ears flicked to the side of the room towards the door to the sound of the door slowly creaking open. I was fixing to jump up and attack when soft hoof beats started walking to the bedside. A small frightened voice whispered, " Mom? You awake?" I replied in a soft joking way, "No, I'm not awake." Aleana sighed glad to know I was awake so she kept on talking, " Good, last night I had a really bad dream and I want you to hear it, because one of the names sounded familiar." "Ok what was this dream about?" I asked sitting up. Aleana continued talking, " Ok in this dream me and Scootaloo were running for shelter, because of a grey wave that was draining color. Somehow me and Scoots were seperated and she meet a pony named DreamMaker as she called him." She carried on I wasn't listening anymore, I was thinking to myself 'How did he know those two? Why target them?' Aleana was pushing my shoulder trying to get me to snap out of my consentration. When I realized she was pushing me I came back to my senses and asked, "Who else was in your dream?" She replied in a confused matter, "AppleBloom and SweetieBelle, why?" "Because DreamMaker is a pony that targets pony's to go to his lair to never be seen again, so with that out of the way hold on." I said. Aleana grabbed onto my hoof and nodded, I started to use my horn magic to teleport me to TwilightSparkle's treehouse. Once we appeared in the tree house we saw everyone, TwilightSparkle a purple unicorn with purple and some pink hair, Rarity a white unicorn with curly purple hair, PinkiePie a pink earthpony ( a pony without wings and a horn) with pink fluffy hair, AppleJack a orange earthpony with blonde hair, FlutterShy a yellow pegasus with long pink hair, and RainbowDash a skyblue pegasus with Rainbow hair. TwiLight spoke first before I could, "What are you doing here Shade?", she spotted Aleana and understood then she continued speaking, "Did you bring her because of the dream the Cutie Mark Crusaders got?" I nodded and replied, "Yes I brought her because of that, but I need help finding DreamMaker before this gets out of hand." Twilight and the others were in complete shock when PinkiePie gasped, "He's behind this!?" "Unfortunatly it is and we need to go now so we can stop this." I replied. Twilight looked upset about something and said, "Sorry Shade we can't help this time, the princesses are sending us to the Crystal Empire to solve some problems, but maybe you can go to them so they can steer you in the right direction." I looked down at the ground upset that I wasn't going to get help from them so I asked, "Well since I'm going to the castle can you guys take Aleana with you she will be safer with ya'll." I started walking to the door with a determined smile, while the others replied, "Stay safe and see you later." I walked out the door and started heading to the train station to go to the castle when a yellow bodied red and grey haired mare flew beside me and asked, "Shade where are you going?" I smiled and laughed while saying, "Why is it FireStorm, that your always by my side when something bad happens?" "Just a feeling sometimes, but really where are you going and is it going to effect todays work?" said the grey and red headed, yellow bodied Mare while trotting by my side. "I'm going to the castle to see if the princesses can steer me towards DarkHall Passage, and yes it will effect todays work." I said while Trotting through the dry dirt. "Great your going to hunt for DreamMaker again." she said irritated. "Yep." I said quickly then sped up to a gallope.  
We were tired when we made it to the station we got our tickets and got on the train. When we sat down we stared out the window not saying a word. I loved the senery; buffalos running, trees blooming, and the clouds making funny shapes all of this would make everyones day. While watching out the train window I saw the city of canterlott ( a big city built around the main castle). I really dislike the place mostly because most ponies there were snotty and rich not all of course, but most were. The station came into view while the train started slowing down. "Do you think the princesses will be able to give us the right direction to DarkHall?" FireStorm asked with a doubting smile. "I'm not certian but maybe they can give us the slightest path to take." I said thinking on what to say to the princesses.  
We arrived at the castle greeted by guards who let us in with no trouble. we walked to the throne room and bowed before the princesses. I rose slowly from my position and asked them "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I need your help to locate DarkHall Passage do you have an idea on where it could be located?" Princess Celestia, white alicorn with a green pink and yellow flowing mane looked down slowly as of trying to think then she spoke," I'm afraid I do not know where DarkHall lies but, my sister may know the whereabouts since DreamMaker is a Dream pony." "I indeed know the where abouts but I cannot send you their through magic the place is magic itself, if I sent you the place, it would most likely disappear or move to another location so it is best I just point you in the right directions." said Luna ( a dark blue alicorn with black and blue flowing mane). With that being said she conjured up a map with the route inprinted on it and said, " I wish you luck" I nodded as a response, then I bowed and took the map and headed for the door. We looked at the map and saw that DarkHall was very deep in the Everfree Forest, nothing but danger in there.  
We arrived at the ege of the forest fixing to enter when FireStorm said, "Now our jorney truly begins." I nodded with a small bit of fear but, it was true our journey does begin here and it will end here. So we glanced at each other and walked in the forest not expecting to come out till the task was done.

* * *

 **Hey Lil'NightMare here to say plz leave a review if you want of course no forcing unless I actually have to! The next chapter will come out maybe in a week depends on my mood but that is when the crossover truly begins cause I know every one love crossovers not some crappy single story but yeah have fun and do what ever! Also no single story is crappy just using it as an example! Without further things to do Lil'NightMare OUT!**


	3. Chapter3: NightMare's Arrival

**Chapter3: NightMare's Arrival**

 **Pov DreamMaker**

 **Takes place in DarkHall Passage(Which belongs to me) MLP CHARACTERS BELONG TO HASBRO EXCEPT DREAMMAKER AND STARDUST(They are mine) ALL FIVE NIGHT AT FREDDY"S CHARACTERS BELONG TO SCOTT CAWTHON!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy if I should keep writing leave a review if you want me to do a story of ya'll interest tell me but for now continue reading!  
**

* * *

"What is taking you so long with the portal, you promised it would be done three days ago!" growled a very angry big, black animatronic. "I understand I promised but, it will obviously take longer than I expected so SHUTUP AND LET ME WORK!" I yelled at the end catching the animatronic off guard. He growled once more before saying "You better get it finished soon the other animatronics are getting suspicious." "It will be finished soon I have to test it so I can bring you here with it not exploding so good day NightMare." NightMare nodded then the screen turned off. "Thank goodness, now where was I?" I turned the screen back on to spy on two ponies who were walking in the Everfree. I smiled evilly and said to myself, "Good Shade is coming to try and stop me." I turned off the screen and went to my portal thing and started making the final adjustments when StarDust (a blue bat pony with blonde hair) came behind me and touched me making me jump out of my skin, when she said, "DreamMaker when are you ever going to stop working on pointless projects?" I looked at her like she had just lost her mind and said, "And when are you going to stop scaring me?" She gave me a look that said 'Answer my question' I sighed and answered "First off none of my projects are pointless they just tend to explode when I use them but, this one here." I tapped the machine behind me with my hoof and continued," Will be one of my best and working machines yet!" "Yeah right keep dreaming it will explode like the rest because you never test nor finish them properly." I snorted and went back to working on my machine while grumbling, "I'll show you not working"

After a couple hours something clicked making me jerk my head out of a tight spot while I hitting my head on some metal. I looked around to see my screen had turned on with a very very angry, irritated face on it. "What do you want NightMare?" I said sounding irritated while whipping oil off my face and hooves. He replied while growling, "I'm running out of patience and time with you DreamMaker hurry and test that stupid machine already!" "You actually called right in time I just finished the adjustments and it is ready to be tested!" I said with a happy tone. "Well then test it I need it to run correctly so I can bring my crew over there." He said. I nodded and walked to a platform next to the machine strapping some energy transferring gauntlets to my front hooves. I pressed a button on the platform making a control panel come up, I typed some places getting angry cause some buttons were too small for my hooves. After typing the buttons the screen pooped the words up 'Ready to go' I smiled and muttered to myself "Lets hope this thing doesn't explode." I gently picked my hoof up then slammed it to the floor, the gauntlets started making whirring noises as of transferring the energy to the big machine and then the machine made several noises. after several minutes the screen popped more words up saying 'Teleportation Complete' My eyes grew big and I said very happily "YES, it worked!" NightMare then said ruining the moment, "Will it teleport more then one being?" My mood dropped to confusion then I said, "I don't know but, I will try once more if it works then I will teleport you and your crew here." NightMare grumbled something I didn't catch but, then he said "Then get to it." I growled angrily at the way he said that but, I again started the machine and did the steps and again it worked! I laughed at the luck I was having and looked at the screen and asked, "How many robots am I teleporting?" NightMare smiled a very freaky smile then said, "Six." I sat there like I had just exploded then said in between a yell and normal volumed tone, "You expect me to teleport SIX animatronics!" NightMare nodded his head. I sighed then started the machine again. After the noises it finally died down. I took off the gauntlets and powered the machine down. As I went to turn around a thick metal hand wrapped around my throat, when I saw who it was my eyes widened in surprise and then I said with the lack of breath, "N..NightMare W...What are you doing!" He laughed at how I could hardly breathe then whispered slowly into my ear, "I am simply holding my part of our deal." His smile turning even creepier. I was able to get enough air to say, " I thought you were going to take over Equestria not try and kill me!" He looked confused for a second then replied "I'm not going to kill you I am simply going to control you, and make you kill your greatest enemy." He threw me into the nearest wall knocking me out at the impact.  
I don't know how long I was knocked out but when I woke up NightMare was over me. Obviously that would scare anyone so I was jumping up trying to get away when his black metallic hand pinned me to the ground. His white claws or white and red claws were against my neck so I knew not to try and escape his grasp. His evil red eyes starred at mine for quite a while, then he started whispering some words that I thought were to some kind of chant I didn't honestly know because I was panicing wondering what he was going to do. He kept saying those words I didn't understand over and over when suddenly my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. I looked at NightMare's eyes trying to stop screaming at the pain so I could see my reflection. When I saw around my red and blue eyes there were some long, black, squiggly lines. I was confused for the moment When NightMare suddenly stopped saying his little chant and said, "Now it will take a bit for my spell to set in but, once it does you will be under my control till I say otherwise." My heart literally stopped in its tracks when he said that. He got up from where he was while starring at me he then laughed wickedly then said, "I think your ' _friend'_ will be here as soon as my spell takes place so fairwell I will now take over this wretched world." then he vanished into a black smoke. I stood up from my spot and took some steps forward only for my eyes to start spinning then I collapsed into the world of nothing.

* * *

 **Lil'NightMare here to say Wasssup! XD Well hope you people like this chapter and dang NightMare is a B***h Breaking his deal like that (angry face) well leave a review or follow and fav and well see you in chapter 4. Without further ADO Lil'NightMare OUT!**


	4. Chapter4: Human to Horse

Chapter4: Human to Horse

POV Nick/PurpleGuy (Disclaimer: I can have any name I like so don't get at me over the name. also i am just adding what I like to him instead of the norm. also the only character that is mine in this chapter is Violetta )

My name is Nick Rouge, Nightgaurd and the maintenence guy. I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, a place no one should go to for fun. Children may like this place, but if they knew its past it would be a barren wasteland leaving the animatronics to rust and fight eachother out of boredom. These so called children entertainers are mostly children themselves just they have more metal than a child.

It happened just moments ago one of the animatronics just vanished, it wasn't like a normal disappear and reappear kind of thing it was more of a dissappear never reapper kind of thing. wWhich got me to thinking what if they went to a different building? When I checked the cameras for those said other buildings nothing! I out of all honesty have never seen anything just disappear like that. So now I am stuck pondering on it and then when a character started coming to the office where i was it just up and disappeared like the other one. And now I am slightly frightened confused and happy all at the same time. I sat there thinking again when all of a sudden a black hole looking thing opened up in front of me and dragged me in making me unconcious for a little while.

when I woke up there was a dizzy fealing in my head and when it finally subsided I looked around confused for a whole minute at the fact I was in the woods, why? When I finally tried to get up I knoticed that I didn't have hands but hooves, and when i tried to get up with these hooves I instantly failed and fell back to the ground. seconds later I heard footsteps getting closer and when those feet emerged from the forest brust there was a horse standing there looking at me the horse then asked, " Hey Mr. you alright?" my eyes widened and I replied, "you can talk I thought horses couldn't talk!?" "First off I am a pony second off everyone here can talk, how come you didn't know that you are a pony third off what's your name mine is Violetta." the pony said in an irritated voice. " I wasn't a pony before so thats why I asked and my name is Nick." I said finally being able to stand. "That's good well I imagine you want to go home so accompany me to my friend Shade's house she can help you get back home." She said I nodded my thanks and slowly walked with her looking at everything around me hoping this was just some twisted dream.

* * *

ok so yeah short little chapter mostly cause I had major writers block on this and couldn't figure out what I was going to do with it. Also if you want to read something fairly cool go check out ShadeAndMoonaProductions and their story The Darkest Arrival. it is me and my friends account so that may be a reasn you see some of my characters in it there is only one chapter out to it but it is quite interesting so far. again sorry for the shortness and well I will see ya Lil'NightMare out!


End file.
